Midnight Lynx
by Redbear108
Summary: lissanna comes back and Lucy gets kicked out of team natsu and leaves the guild to get stronger she meets kuro the blood dragon slayer and they join the guild midnight lynx sorry i suck at summary's but plz read!
1. replacement

** DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT!**

**xXLUCYS POVXx**

I woke up early this morning happy, that a certain pink haired dragon slayer hadn't snuck into my bed last night. I took a nice warm bath and used my favourite strawberry vanilla shampoo. After wards I got dressed in a pink tank top, dark blue jeans, some white ballet flats. I put the belt on that holds my keys, had some breakfast and went to the guild.

The guild was as rowdy as usual, chairs being thrown around the room, beer being splashed on the floor. I dodged my way to the bar being careful to not end up like Biska who was sprawled out across the ground due to getting hit on the head with a beer mug. I made my way to my favourite seat and called for the silver haired bar maid.

"Mira..." no reply.

I sighed its been little over a month since Lissanna came back from edolas and the guild has been partying like crazy. And the whole time i've been ignored. Even my own team, Team Natsu has been ignoring me as they listen to the white haired mage's stories from edolas and that meant I had to take jobs all by my self. I mean my rent cant just pay itself!

Every time I come home from a job i'm covered in cuts and bruises. the only people who actually acknowledge me are Levy-Chan, Wendy, Charla, Gajeel, lily, happy and master. I think its because they came to the guild after Lissanna 'died' and don't really know her that much. At the moment levy-Chan is off with team shadow gear on a job, happy is off fishing for fish to give to Charla, Gajeel is training with Pantherlily and Wendy and Charla are off on a play date with Chelia. It's not that I blame Lissanna because I hear that she is a really nice person according to Levy-Chan.

"Miiiirraa" I cooed hoping to get a response.

"WHAT" she snapped and I flinched.

"C-c-can i-i get a m-milkshake" I stuttered.

she grabs a cup, pours it and slams it on the bar causing some of it to spill out onto the counter "THERE!" she grouches and goes back to listening to her sisters stories.

"T-thanks Mira" hoping to get a smile from her but she ignores me.

That's when Natsu comes up and sits on the stool next to me and smiles his trade mark grin that makes my heart skip a beat. I've had a crush on him since he caught me back at Phantom Lord's headquarters when I jumped and plus who could resist those deep charcoal orbs and his faint scent of smoke and those abs-"hey Luce can I ask you something" Natsu's voice brings me back to reality. This is the first time he has talked to me in weeks!

"Y-y-yeah what is it Natsu" God what is it with me and stuttering today?

"I was thinking Lissanna should join the team" He says with a grin.

"Yeah cool what harm can adding another team member do?" I say while looking up at him.

" No Luce I mean she can take your spot since your practically her replacement any ways" he says while grinning.

"Wha-what do you mean by that N-Natsu?" I say in a shaky voice.

This cant be happening no!

"I mean your off the team your really weak any ways and i'm always having to save you" He said in full seriousness.

Just then Erza and Gray walk up to us. I gi've them a pleading look "T-this is a joke right?"

"What's a joke?" Gray cooly asks.

"Me being kicked off the team funny right?" I give a shaky laugh.

But then Erza says "but its the truth. think of it this way now you don't have to complain about shairing the reward for your rent"

"You also should train to get stronger because you are always being saved by me and flame brain over there" Gray says as he jerks a thumb towards Natsu.

"Natsu and I don't you mean" Erza corrects him.

"Yeah what ever" Gray mumbles

"So is she off the team yet?" Lissanna says eagerly as she joins the conversation.

"So how about it Luce you should just leave the team because your dragging us down a lot and plus Lissanna is a better fit for the team"

That last sentence broke my heart into a million pieces and it took all I had to not break into tears just then. I hang my head down so my bangs are covering my eyes and whisper almost inaudibly the word "fine..."

But with Natsu's inhuman hearing picks it up and says to everyone in team Natsu "yosh lets go and take our first job as the new strong team Natsu" As he pumps his fist into the air and heads off towards the request board. I take that chance and run towards the doors and straight home hoping no one saw my tears as I left.


	2. goodbye

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA HIRO DOES!**

**Xx LUCYS POV Xx**

As I slowly walk towards the guild my eyes are red and puffy from crying myself to sleep last night. But i've made my mind up i'm going to temporarily leave the guild to get stronger and then they will be sorry for ever kicking me out!

I walk up to the familiar guild doors and push them open. I take a peek inside to see that the rowdy guild hall is empty and Mira is the only one at the bar. Well I guess that makes sense I mean who would show up to the guild at 6 AM in the morning?

I summon up my courage and go talk to Mira "Hey Mira do you know where master is?" I ask ready for her to snap at me like usual "Yeah he is in his office sweetie" "T-thanks" that scared me for a second but I guess she doesn't realise its me talking to her since she was cleaning the mugs. I walk up the stairs and down the hall towards masters office and knock on the door. "Enter" I hear from the other side of the door and I do as the voice says and enter.

Once i'm in the room and I close the door I look up at master who is reading letters off his desk. I'm guessing they are complaints from the magic council. He pauses reading one of the letters and asks "What you are about to say must be very important considering you are here at this hour in the morning. What is it you want my child?" I hesitate for a second but then I come out and say it after all i've already made up my mind about it "Master i've decided to leave the guild" I say my confidence radiating through my eyes "May I ask your reason for this decision?" he says sadly "W-well ever since lissanna returned everyone has been ignoring me except a few people. That I could deal with but just yesterday team Natsu replaced me with lissanna saying that I was too weak and just a hindranceto them. It just broke my heart but after that I still don't hate lissanna at all but i've decided to leave the guild to become stronger" I reply while tearing up. "Well if that is what you wish my child you can leave but just remember that you will always have a place to return to if things take a turn for the worst" And with that he takes my hand and waves his over it while saying an incantation that I cant make out properly and my pink guild mark disappears.

After that I exit the guild and run home feeling a new batch of tears coming but as soon as get to my apartment I calm down. I sit on my bed thinking of what to do next. I know I should write letters to Levy-Chan and the others so they don't worry. I'll also write a letter to team Natsu as well so I can let them know how I felt.

_Dear Levy-Chan, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Charla and Happy please don't worry about me I have left to train to get stronger! _

_Thank you for sticking by my side this whole time and not abandoning me like the others._

_Levy, i'm sorry you will have to wait for the new chapter of my novel for a while but, I guess time will give me more ideas for more chapters!_

_Gajeel, you should just kiss levy already because its pretty obvious to everyone that you like her! _

_Charla, please give happy a chance he really does like you!_

_Happy, please don't blame Natsu because of this outcome this was my idea and i'm sticking with it!_

_Wendy, thank you for healing me after all of those missions but i'm gonna get really strong so you wont have to any more ok?_

_Also please don't come looking for me ok?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

ok and now the letter for team Natsu.

_Dear Team Natsu i've decided to take your criticism as advise and i'm going to train to get stronger is what you think I would say but i'm seriously heart broken by all of you!_

_Gray, you were like an older brother to me but you said I was weak and that really hurt me but I will get stronger and kick your butt!_

_Erza, you were like an older sister to me like Gray but you said that I always complain about my rent but at least I don't destroy whole shops if they don't have what I want and you wonder why I complain so much!_

_Lissanna, I guess we didn't get that many chances to talk because I feel like from all the things i've heard about you that we could become good friends and id still really like to be your friend if you want._

_And lastly,_

_Natsu, you I thought you were my best friend what was I to you exactly?_

_When you said I was weak and just a replacement for lissanna you broke my heart I loved you but you obviously didn't love me back and to think you thought those things about me!_

_When I get stronger I will battle you and I will defeat you so badly you will cry for mercy do not underestimate Lucy Heartflia's rage!_

_Also after you have read this and begin to regret your actions being the stubborn people you are I know you will start to search for me but dont look for me because I wont return until my goal is met._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy Heartfilia _

After I finished the letters I grabbed a bag and put a couple days worth of clothes and all of my jewels and left the apartment leaving the envelopes on my desk for them to find. Then I headed for magnolia station and headed as far away from here as possible.


	3. Kuro

**DISCLAIMERI DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

***3 DAY LONG TRAIN RIDE LATER***

**XxLUCYS POVxX**

I stretch my arms as I walk off the train and I finally was starting to understand Natsu's motion sickness from being on that train for 3 whole days non stop. I had taken the train to the city of blackthorn. It was a large city surrounded by forests so not many people lived there. I walked around the city which was very beautiful it was a mix of historic and modern houses and buildings.

There was a large park in the middle of the city and I could see a huge tree shooting out above the others so I decided to take a look at it. As I arrive at the tree which I can now see is a giant Sakura tree I see a sign that says _'Tree of memory, to rem__em__ber what was once forgotten...' _ "how does someone remember what is forgotten?" I ask myself out loud.

"It is rumoured that if you ask the tree something that you have forgotten about in the past when it blooms you will find the answers... or something like that." I turn around to see a girl with blonde hair like mine but a lighter shade and hot pink eyes.

I stare at her for a second and notice that she has blue streaks in her fringe and her hair is down to her butt. She has a body like mine and is wearing a blue and black hoodie with black denim shorts and navy knee length socks with black ballet flats. She has a navy belt with a pouch like mine but its around her left thigh for her keys but It looks like she has cards in there instead. She looked kinda familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"didn't your mom tell you that its rude to stare and plus sorry but I don't swing that way." She cut off my staring and I felt my face heat up and I was pretty sure I was blushing.

"I-I-I wasn't staring and I don't swing that way either thank you very much!" And I cross my arms and huff.

Then she bursts out laughing "Ahaha I know, I know I just wanted to see your reaction. I'm Kuro Mizumiya by the way and you are?" The blonde known as kuro replied while laughing.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you kuro and that was not funny!"

"Well Lucy have you seen a pink and gold talking cat with wings?" She asks her expression turning serious.

"No I have not seen an Exceed that looks like that and by any chance are you a dragon slayer?" I reply.

She looks surprised by the question and says "Yeah but how did you know about me being a dragon slayer and about exceeds?"

"Lets just say I've been through a lot and know some stuff that's all. By the way why are you looking for an exceed anyways?"

"Well..."

***THE DAY BEFORE***

**XxKUROS POVxX**

"Kuro get up or I am leaving with out you" Celeste says while poking me. As I get up a whole new wave of nausea hits me and i'm back on the floor. I manage to crawl out of the train as Celeste swiftly flies over the top of me. Once i'm on solid ground I yell "CURSE ALL MOVING VECHICLES!" To no one at all and get up.

We had travelled to the city of Blackthorn so we could visit the tree of memory. All of my child hood is a blur and every time I try to remember something I get a splitting headache.

Celeste and I spending all day walking around the city asking about the tree of memory and found out that it only returns peoples memories when it blooms but It hasn't bloomed for the last 5 years and they doubt it will bloom again.

It was now night time and I was hungry but I had used all of the jewels I had for the train "stupid death carriage on wheels" I say bitterly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Celeste asks as we approach the tree in question and sit underneath it. That's when it hit me i'm such an idiot why didn't I think of this before?

I stand and take one of the cards out of my pouch and chant "Game of the clock tower I play thee, Julius" And my smartest spirit comes out in a flash. All of my spirits look like humans and I don't know how I ended up with such bad luck but almost all of my spirits are male.

"Julius why isn't this tree blooming any more? I've finally come so far and now when i'm actually here its not even working out how I wanted it to be!" I sit down cross legged and pout. Julius picks up his big book of stuff (that is what I call it because it has a really long and confusing name that I cant remember) and begins flipping through the pages at the speed of light until he reaches the page that he wants.

"It seems that there was a dark guild that was formed 5 years ago. They practised very dark magic around this tree and that's what sealed the tree from blooming" Julius says in his ' as a matter of a fact' voice.

"Whaaa h-how can we break the magic?" I say dumbfounded at this fact.

"It cant be broken unless you find the guild members that practised the spell in the first place but..."

"But what?"

"But the guild hasn't been located since 3 years ago and there has been no traces of it at all I am sorry Kuro-sama."

"No fair! Fine I will just have to go searching for it then wont I?" I say.

But then Celeste pipes up "I have been quiet up to this point but no you cant go in search of a dark guild that may or may not even exist! Its too dangerous!" Celeste nags me. Since when did she become my mother?

"What are you my mom? I can do what I want when I want ok?" I argue back.

"What are you saying you don't need me any more?" she says sounding really hurt. Wait is she serious?

"Yep now go away your in the way" I say sarcastically.

"FINE YOUR AN IDIOT KURO! AN I-D-I-O-T!" Celeste yells with tears in her eyes as she flies away. Oh crap she took it the wrong way! Well, what ever she will be back by tomorrow.

Julius goes back to the spirit world and I summon Ikki my nikola. Celeste is always asking me why I think the weird blue snowman thingy is cute but who wouldn't? Its just so freaking cute. I lay on my back underneath the tree and look up at the stars and fall asleep thinking of when Celeste comes back i'll apologise and we'll look for the guild together.

I awaken to the harsh sunlight pouring onto my face and turn to see that Celeste hasn't returned yet.

But why?  
she would always be back when I wake up unless she got lost but she wouldn't because she has a great sense of direction.

What if she got kidnapped?

Oh no no no no no! This cant be happening I shoot up and run towards the town area. Most people were already awake and starting their days. I ran around asking all of them if they had seen her but they hadn't of course they hadn't Celeste tries to avoid people when she is angry.

Damn why did I have to pick a fight with her?

why?

Calm down kuro what if she is back at the tree waiting for me and we just missed each other?

Yeah that's it! I should go and check.

But when I arrived all I saw was some blonde chick who seemed to be checking out the tree. Ill go an ask her if she's seen Celeste. As I walk closer to the blonde I hear her say "how does someone remember what is forgotten?"

I instantly reply "it is rumoured that if you ask the tree something that you have forgotten about in the past when it blooms you will find the answers... or something like that." the blonde turns around surprised that I was there and just stares at me.

I feel myself smirk as I say "didn't your mom tell you that its rude to stare and plus sorry but I don't swing that way." and she turned bright red and stuttered a reply "I-I-I wasn't staring and I don't swing that way either thank you very much!" she was still bright red and she crossed her arms.

That's when I couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing "ahaha I know, I know I just wanted to see your reaction. I'm Kuro Mizumiya by the way and you are?" I introduce my self.

"i'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you kuro and that was not funny!" In my head i'm just like uh yea it was!

But then I remembered what I started talking to her in the first place for "well Lucy have you seen a pink and gold talking cat with wings?" I say in all seriousness and i'm surprised when she replies "No I have not seen an Exceed that looks like that and by any chance are you a dragon slayer?"

"Yeah but how did you know about me being a dragon slayer and about exceeds?" how does she know this stuff from the looks of it she seems like a normal celestial wizard but she uses keys and I use cards.

"lets just say i've been through a lot and know some stuff that's all. By the way why are you looking for an exceed anyways?" what kind of stuff huh?

"Well... I got into a fight with my exceed Celeste yesterday and she usually comes back by now but she hasn't yet and i've been looking all over for her"

"oh no is there anything I can do to help?"

"um yeah do you know anything about a dark guild being here 5 years ago?"

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Do you guys like it this long or do you want it shorter?**

**Also who do you want Lucy to end up with?**

**Also do you guys like kuro so far?**

**Also bye XD **


	4. Bonheur

**DISCLAIMERI DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA HIRO DOES!**

**XxLUCYS POVxX**

"_oh no is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_um yeah do you know anything about a dark guild being here 5 years ago?"_

huh what? but I thought that she was looking for her exceed?

"um... why exactly?" I say quite unsure of what she is thinking.

"Oh sorry let me explain, Celeste and I came here searching for the tree of memory so I could recover my childhood. But we found out that it only returns someones memories when it blooms but it hasn't bloomed in 5 years. So we investigated further and discovered that a dark guild had practised its magic here about 5 years ago and that's why the tree wont bloom. But that dark guild hasn't been found in the last 3 years so I decided to go look for it but of coarse Celeste stopped me and then we got into a big fight and she flew away." the blond haired mage says in a single breath. Takes another breath and continues.

"I've decided to go search for that guild because when ever Celeste and I fight she wont come back until I have done the thing she didn't want me to do... or some thing like that."

"O-Okay" is the only thing I can say as I am taken aback by the flow of information she just said. "but one question.. why didn't you ask for the guild name when asking about it?"

"Well... I actually summoned my spirit Julius he is really smart so I asked him about it but in all of the commotion with Celeste I kinda forgot to ask him before he returned to the spirit world and I cant summon him until after 4PM since he loves his sleep."

"your a celestial spirit mage too?" wow I didn't know that... But wait! isn't she a dragon slayer as well? I don't think there is such thing as a celestial spirit dragon and her exceeds name is Celeste is it just coincidence or.. "It looks like your brain is melting, you should stop thinking so much. You look like me when I'm trying to do maths" she cuts off my thoughts again. Damn I gotta stop spacing out!

"And for your information I am a celestial spirit mage but I use cards not keys and my spirits represent characters from fairy tales and such. Also I am not a celestial spirit dragon slayer I am the blood dragon slayer." she just practically read my mind!

"R-Really? Wow how did you learn celestial magic?" well she obvious cant learn it from a dragon! "my mother gave these to me... its the only thing I remember from my childhood" a bitter-sweet smile crosses her lips for a second but then disappears as she recollects herself.

**XxKUROS POVxX**

"so do you know anything about the dark guild around here" I say mentally begging that she does know something about it "No I don't really know any thing about it but I could ask my spirit Crux he is really knowledgeable." holy crap yes!

I mentally fist pump the air "thank you so much you don't know how happy I am to hear that you will help me!" I was just about to hug this stranger I just met this morning but my stomach made a dying whale noise and I'm pretty sure I was blushing from embarrassment. "Hey lets get something to eat and we'll come back later" the Lucy person said. "T-thanks" and we left to find a cafe or restaurant to eat at.

We finally settled at this place called cafe Bonheur.**( A/N. I ****don't**** own shiawase kissa sanchoume but it is an awesome manga so read it!)** It was a cake shop and the people working there were very interesting people.

There was a really short girl with short brown hair and amber eyes. She looked like a grade schooler but she was accidentally breaking a lot of plates and cups.

So then this guy who looked around 20-ish with greeny black hair and blue eyes would give her the deadliest glare I've seen I my life and I'm the queen of death glaring people! he was always smoking which was weird since he worked in the kitchen.

Every once an a while the green haired smoker guy goes up to another employee who has silver hair and brown eyes and stuffs food into the sleeping beauty's mouth after hitting him up the head to wake him up.

Then there was the manager. He had blond hair and very thick rimmed glasses so I couldn't see his eye colour and plus I couldn't make out is age but he was pretty old because he has joint pains every five minutes.

Over all they were very funny people.

That short girl who's name turned out to be Takamura Uru served us and Lucy was the first to order. She got a strawberry shortcake and a strawberry smoothie and I ordered a chocolate cake, pumpkin pie, blue berry blur and a strawberry shortcake plus a chocolate milkshake and we waited for our food to arrive. Lucy decided to tell me about how she ended up in Blackthorn.

It was about how it was her dream to join the infamous guild fairy tail and how she met this guy called natsu and he brought her to fairy tail. she felt that they were her family and she grew a crush on this natsu guy but then this chick called lissanna came back from 'the dead' and everyone forgot about her while they celebrated the return of lissanna and then her team kicked her out and replaced her with the lissanna chick. Then they called her weak and that natsu bastard broke her heart so she decided to leave to get stronger and beat their asses!

And by the end of the story she was in tears and I felt like I wanted to punch those bastards for looking down on such a kind person!

"As if! your not weak. It takes heaps of magical energy to summon a spirit especially the golden ones! And you can even summon two golden keys at one time that's freaking amazing! how dare they! why don't they try to summon two golden gates at once and still fight along side them and see if they can do it I bet you right here, right now that they cant do it. So don't look down on celestial wizards!"

"Um kuro can you calm down a bit please your kinda making a scene" Lucy says calmly and I finally come to my senses and look around and see every single pair of eyes staring back at me and I feel my face heat up and I was pretty sure I was blushing when I sat down as fast as I could. "s-sorry about that I kinda got a bit too heated up" "That's ok it was kinda funny" Lucy says trying to hide her laugh, but her body shaking from laughter was kinda giving it away.

We were quiet until Uru-san bought us our food. We ate quickly, payed for the food and left towards the tree of memory.


	5. new me

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MASHIMA HIRO DOES!**

***THE DAY LUCY LEFT THE GUILD***

**AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

**Xx NORMAL POV Xx**

That day the guild was as rowdy as usual. Chairs and beer mugs being thrown around the place as they had their usual brawls.

The 'new team Natsu' was standing at the request board wondering what job to take. "hey guys why don't we take this one it sounds like heaps of fun!" the pink haired dragon slayer takes a slip of paper to Erza and shows it to the team.

"rejected" the red haired mage says flatly. "huh why!" Natsu protests." because the only person who wouldn't melt the moment they got there would be you flame brain. Who chooses a job at mount sorbet anyway its the hottest volcano in fiore!" Gray joins into the discussion

" we need a job like this" and Gray takes a different slip of paper to Erza who was eating a strawberry cake that she got off Mira just seconds ago. " rejected as well" she says not really giving a damn. "but its better than the pyromaniac's over there" Gray protests while pointing at Natsu. "we obviously cant do that one ice prick! Its too freaking cold. Who would do a job at angels ravine anyway? We'd freeze the moment we got there!"

"huh you wanna go flametard" Gray says obviously pissed at Natsus comment.

"sure come at me ice princess ill knock you back down any time." Natsu says fuelling the fire

"as if id like to see you try pinky!" Gray and Natsu start fighting.

Meanwhile lissanna comes up to Erza and hands her another slip of paper "how about this one? We have to take out a guild of bandits for 360000J" "hmm ok lets do it. Natsu!, GRAY! STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE!" Erza gets up and goes over to Mira so they can register the job. "Y-Yes sir" Natsu and Gray synchronise and play best friends.

"so the job is in Clover which is 4 days away by train." Erza informs her team as they walk out the guild hall "T-Train? cant we walk there or something" Natsu begs Erza. "Every one knows train is the only way to get to clover flame brain" Gray pipes in as they head to the train station.

***PRESENT TIME***

**XxKUROS POVxX**

_We were quiet until Uru-san bought us our food. We ate quickly, payed for the food and left towards the tree of memory._

Oh my god im so embarrassed I cant believe I forgot.

"Hey Lucy?"

"yep"

"im so sorry I kinda forgot that I spent my last jewels on the train. If I knew I wouldn't of ordered so much im so sorry!"Lucy turns around and smiles at me. "its ok. it wasn't that much. at least they gave us a discount." holy crap Lucy is so nice. Is she an angel?

She must be. She is so kind! she is Th- "um Kuro we are here already" Lucy cuts in the middle of my thoughts. "Oh sorry about that I was daydreaming"

"its ok I know the feeling" Lucy dryly replies.

"So should we start?" Lucy asks

"yep when ever your ready" I reply.

We are gonna summon our spirits to see if they knew anything about the dark guild that we had been searching for.

"ok here I go!" Lucy says while picking up a silver key from her belt. "Open, gate of the southern cross, Crux!" a magic circle appeared and I heard a door bell sound next thing I see is a weird cross thing with REALLY, really long nose hairs that were shaped like crosses. 'I wonder how its possible to get them that pointy...'

the moment he fully materialises I attention span reverts to that of an elementary schooler its no big deal it usually happens when im excited by something.

"cool what does he do?" I walk up to Lucy "he can tell us information about celestial spirits and their owners. I was thinking if there was a celestial spirit mage in the guild then grandpa crux can tell us about it." she says in a ' its awesome isn't it?' voice "ehhh really hmm that gives me an idea!" I give an evil laugh and turn to the cross headed spirit. "hey Mr crux was it? Do you know anything about the spirit that is the knight of spades?" the old man closes his eyes and falls asleep!

"oi Lucy he just went to sleep how rude!"

"ah he isn't sleeping well... he is but its so he can gather information." Lucy says while sweat dropping. "by the way who is the knight of spades? Is he a spirit of yours?"

"yes and no. I have his card but when I try to summon him he wont come so I want to find out more about him. And also is it only this old man that falls asleep when researching because Julius doesn't do that at all."

"eh who is ju-" Lucy was cut off by the old man yelling. "the knight of spades is a mystery to the spirit world. He hasn't been heard from in 20 years."

"ehhhh 20 years?!" Lucy and I say at the exact time. "the longest time ive known a spirit to stay in the human world was for 3 years. But 20 how is that possible?"

"he has special permission from the spirit king himself." crux replies.

"stash face?" Lucy asks.

"who's stash face and why do I feel left out of this conversation?" I say within all of the confusion.

"sorry about that Kuro. stashface is what I call the celestial spirit king. And we are getting off track before crux goes back we need to ask him about the guild. but I don't think he will be able to find out about it without a name." she says while trying to think of a way.

**XxLUCYS POVxX**

hmm how do we ask grandpa crux about a guild we don't know the name of?

wait we could!

No that wouldn't work..

what about?

nope not that either...

how about if we-

"um I could summon Julius to see if he can find anything out for us." Kuro breaks through my thoughts again. Seriously she has to stop that but I guess I have to stop day dreaming.

"that seams like a great idea! Lets do it."

"ok here I go" Kuro takes one of her cards out. Its pretty designed for a normal playing card. It had a giant clock tower on it and it looked like on the other side was a clock that had the symbols heart, clover, spade and diamond as the numbers. It was also a pretty lavender colour.

"Game of the clock tower I play thee, Julius!" a magic circle similar to mine shows up and it makes a familiar sound as well. A poof of smoke and I see a rather handsome man show up. He has long purple hair which is brought back loosely by a green ribbon. He has a black and purple suit with a navy and gold coat around it there is a giant clock on his chest. And finally he has a big book what is really thick. Even a book lover like me wouldn't want to read something like that!

"oi you little brat what did I say about summoning me so early in the after noon? do you think this is a joke? im going back if you don't have anything to ask!" oh great he has the personality of Aquarius.

"ahhhh w-wait Julius!"

"WHAT!" Kuro sinks back a little bit but still stands her ground. She must be really good at handling him.

"u-um you know that guild we were talking about yesterday... what was the name of it?"

"hmph as if id tell an idiot like you" now that pissed Kuro off.

"oi look I know your moody and I know I shouldn't of summoned you due to your excessive laziness. But please do this for me and I wont summon you for a week so you can sleep!"

"make it two weeks and we have a deal. By the way where is that fuzz ball?" he says looking around. We make eye contact for a second and I look away really quickly due to his harsh glare. "and who is this?" he points to me and I decided to introduce my self. "I am Lucy heartfilia. Nice to meet you." I hold my hand out but he just stares at me with a almost scared look but that only holds for a split second hand he is back to his usual facade. "I am Julius the spirit of the clock tower and all knowledge of the past. May I ask why you are with this dimwitted moron?" he says with an angelic face and im starting to believe he is a really good personality for a business man.

"I will explain this one Lucy sorry about his personality." Kuro says while he head is hung down and her eyes are hidden under her fringe. "Celeste... Celeste she ran away and hasn't returned yet. I think she is probably sulking somewhere so im going with my original plan and Lucy is helping me with it. Do you have a problem with it? and hurry up and tell us about this guild!" her eyes are sharp and determined.

"what ever let me see about this guild." he opens his book that had been lying on the grass the whole time. Letters and numbers fly around us as he rapidly flips through the pages until he stops on a page that intrigued him.

"the guilds name is called Dark Djiin and It was last located on the edge of the town in a building surrounded by forest. Apparently they have a magical barrier that makes people on the out side of the barrier think its a normal cottage but there actually is a guild hall inside there."

wow I never thought there was actually a guild hall here...

well ive decided to become stronger so a new personality is essential!

"well Kuro why don't we go and bust this guild down and make Celeste come back!"

"yeah!"

**AUTHORS RANDOM NOTE ;)**

**I am so sorry for not updating this sooner you can hit me if you want (just not so hard kay?)**

**ive been preoccupied with other stuff like family death, being grounded, internet failure etc. but I am back :))**

**also ****MOST! ****of kuros spirits are characters from the manga heart no kuni no alice I love it 3**

**please review even if its about anything okay?**

**bye-bye!**


End file.
